The new Friendship
by izzylightworm13
Summary: Izzy has never had a real friend, Jace is the school player and Alec the openly gay one. Clary comes in an throws everything into limbo. I suck at summarizing please give it a chance its my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: 1. This is my first fanfic 2. I don't own The Mortal Instruments 3. I suck at spelling**

 **Please review**

 **Izzy's POV**

My brothers have always been my everything. My parents left us when Alec turned 18 we haven't seen them since. Last week we got a new neighbor I think her name is Clary or Cathy something like that. Jace has been talking about her non-stop it's strange he's the school wide player going through girl after girl because of this I don't even bother to make friends so my brothers are my best friends along with Alec's boyfriend Magnus.

 **Jace POV**

Alec and I were playing ball and hot red head walks by not normally my type she's short, not blonde and little to no curves. I know you think I'm an asshole for thinking that but all the girls have big hips and that's what makes them hot. Something snaps me out of my day dream.

"Earth to Jace" "Yes elder brother" (note sarcasm) "are you staring at that girl again?"

"yes why do you care? You have a BOYfriend" "Because you my brother are the school player." "What does that mean." "That your gonna fuck her then leave her and break her heart."

"no man she seems different. " "Along with every other girl you have ever had sex with. "

"No like personality wise she seems…..down to earth." "oh shit are you having a mid-life crisis?" "god no I'm too sexy to die in 16 years." "oh shut up Jace, Let's just go inside." "fine."

 **Clary's POV**

"Seb why did we have to move?" "Because I got expelled duhh." "Can we stay here?" "Why does my sister have a crush." "What no, it's just its beautiful here. " "you say that about everything Clare." "yeah everything but your face." "Oh she has a sassy side." "Shut up and unpack your damn boxes so I can meet the neighbors." "ok whatever you say LITTLE sis."

 **Alec's POV**

"Hey iz what's up with Jace?" "I have no idea why?" "He's been acting weird lately." "ohhhh is it the new chick next door." "WHAT JACE HAS A CRUSH ON THE RED HEAD." "um again no Idea just ask him yourself." "Jezz did you just start your period." "YES IS THAT A PROBLEM." "no, chill iz. " "Sorry." ( To Jace's room) "hey you." "What." "did you just start your man period or something." "What, no just preoccupied." "on the redhead that is out your window?" "NO, on the clingy bitch." "oh her." "Yes her now leave so she thinks I'm cheating on her. " "But you two aren't even together." " That's the idea." "k bye."

 **Izzy's POV**

Just as I go to binge the harry potter movies there's a knock at the door. "Hello, I'm Clary your new neighbor and I wanted to introduce myself, my brother's a bit of and ass so I don't know if you really want to meet him." "Well my brothers are quite annoying. Oh I'm sorry please come in and I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy or Iz whatever floats you boat." "Well, Izzy What is this town like?" "Well for starters, Jace my brother is the school's fuckboy and Alec is one half of the school's only gay couple, well openly gay couple." " And what about you?" "Well, not girl's favorite person." "Do you mind if I ask?" "oh not at all, because Jace goes through girl after girl all the girls were ones my friend and they wanted me to do something about Jace , make him apologize or to get him to talk to them again I refused to do that so now I'm know ask the girl that thinks that her adopted brother is better the her slutty friends." "Well I'm new here and the only reason is because my brother got expelled from our other school." "Why?" "He was caught fucking a girl during class." "Like IN class!" "oh no not like that, like while class was in session her was in the bathroom with a girl." "ohhhh, they expelled him for that?" "Surprisingly yeah they did." " If you don't my intrusion, where are your parents." " Well that's where it gets difficult my mom passed away of cancer when I was 11 and my dad left without a trace when I turned 15." "oh wow I'm so sorry about your mom." "Thanks, what about your family?" " Well my parents just left us when Alec turned 18 without telling us." "Oh well have they even tried to reach out to you to tell you that their alive or something?" "No they have always hated Alec for being gay we think that's why they left." "Ok enough of this depressing stuff let's talk about something else, you said that Alec has a boyfriend, Jace is a player and what about you is there a special someone for you?" "Not really no I mean I've had my fair share of one night stands but nothing really sticks. Being the fuckboy's sister doesn't get you the guys." "um excuse me Izzy I'm still a virgin moving doesn't get you anywhere in love." " oh honey don't lose that here you'll end up one of the biggest hoes in the school. Stay pure while you can." "Duly noted don't lose my virginity till collage." "there you go see you got the hang of this whole living in Idris thing." "Thanks this is gonna sound weird but I feel like I've known you for years." "Thank you I think well I'll see you tomorrow Clary." "yup see ya Iz"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, and I suck at spelling. There is a little talk about self-harm in this chapter I will put * This in front of it.**

 **Clary POV**

Deep down inside I thought that I wasn't gonna have any friends like the last 2 towns we have moved to, I was the outsider, there have always been rumors about me like I was * Cutting. That I something I would never do, drinking sure, sex maybe, but not cutting. Now that Im getting to know other people on the first day makes me feel better about this maybe it won't be so bad. What really sticks with me is Jace the blonde on I think I saw him when I was unloading all of Seb's crap when he was throwing a ball with his friend I think. I should check that out when I get the chance.

 **Jace's POV**

 **"** hey iz."

"yes, brother?" says Izzy with a very annoyed tone

''What's up with you?"

"Jace I have ice cream, tissues and the notebook all on hand what do you think?"

" started your period 2. You watched the notebook"

" Only one of them are correct." And Izzy starts crying

"Period."

" Ding ***sob** Ding *sob Ding" Izzy cant even talk at this point

" Oh Izzy Its ok its just a week you be fine." Jace comforts his sister as much as he can

"BUT STILL ITS NOT FAIR." She says clearly in rage

" Hey you think I don't know that I one fucked a girl on her period that was a mess."

"not helping."

"right you haven't had sex since you lost your virginity."

"oh be quiet, the only reason I don't date I because I would be used to get to you and you know it."

"Iz that's not true, you're an amazing person so amazing that the other guys are so intimidated." As he tries to comfort his awfully distraught sister.

"Jace that's not true the guys won't date me because of my past and you know it."

"Isabelle that is the past and it won't matter in the future."

"Jace I messed up BIG time no guy would want to date me. Not even the nerds."

"That means nothing that just means none of them are good enough for you."

"But I want to be able to skip class because I'm hooking up with someone."

"no you never want that I know you and you can get loud that's a fact."

"Ok now were done with this conversation." Izzy is clearly disturbed

"Hey I tried."

"not hard enough."

 **Alec POV**

Magnus is amazing the most amazing boyfriend I could ever have well the only boyfriend I've ever had, but there's something up with Izzy and I know it I just don't know what now I'm having my boyfriend find out.

"Hey my bitch."

"Hey Mags." Izzy sounds very upset

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just going through some old stuff." She's lightly crying

"Sweetie I can hear you crying."

"OK fine I miss the baby." WHAT BABY WHAT

"OH honey you can't blame yourself for the miscarriage."

"I Know but what if I could save it."

"Have you told Alec?"

"No why?"

"I think you should he can help you."

"How?"

"He can hug you be there for you, buy you as much ice cream as you can eat and watch the note book with you."

"ok I'll tell him when he gets home."

"OK good I can't stand hiding this from your brother any longer with all the adult things happning."

"ok don't need details."

"ok bye babe."

"Bye Mags."

The call ends

"Mags why would you keep that from me?"

"I didn't I told you multiple times while we were very drunk."

"Why wouldn't she tell me."

"Alexander I have no idea. But I have an idea, ever dince your parents left she's been different you coped by coming to me and drinking, Jace went through more girls than in the whole city and Izzy she had sex with lots of guys."

"Who got her pregnant?"

"That is something she never told me. But I do know the story."

"that is?"

"I'll sum it up for you."

"Hurry I don't have all day Magnus."

"ok, When she was walking home one day she got raped by someone with bright blonde hair identical to Jace's, turns out it was not him. That's all I know"

"ok thanks Magnus."

"Now if she find out that you found out through that call she will kill me remember she has raging hormones."

Time jump to Alec getting back to the house

"Hey Iz."

"Hey Alec can I talk to you?" Will she tell me about the baby

"yeah, sure what's up?"

"I want to talk to you about something that happened a few months ago, oh god this is hard, I was walking home from the club, and someone attced and raped me, a month later I was late and took a pregnancy test it was positive and I went to Jace because you and Magnus were in London. I'm sorry Alec I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was just you were having such a good time in London an- and I didn't want to ruin it, it was your 2 year annivercey."

"Oh Izzy come here, its ok I'm not mad, you know you can tell me any thing."

"Yeah I know I thought I could handle it by myself." Izzy said in defeat.

"And you know that I would also buy you all the ice cream in the world."

"Ya."

"ok at least you know that."

 **Jace POV**

Ok for the record I don't have a crush on the redhead, Jace Wayland does not have crushes, but I can't stare out my window and this clingy bitch outta hell is chasing me and bullies Iz about the baby but they don't know who did it and what really happened only I do. When Izzy came home that night she was crying and bleeding in places that should not be said but it didn't look good so I called the cops the whole trifecta showed up ambulance and they did a rape kit and it turned out to be my very close friend Jorden Kyle who had dyed his hair ti place the blame on me. But at the hospital they also did a pre pregnancy test that was negative, a month later when Izzy came crying down the stairs I knew instantly that the test was wrong from there I made sure Alec never found out Iz was gonna put the baby up for adoption when it came to term but when Alec was over at magus's place Iz woke up screaming surrounded in a pool of blood. I will never forget that me and Izzy have never been very close but in that moment she didn't care who was holding her just that she wasn't alone so we ended up in the meat wagon as she is crying hysterical but she complies. There's a sudden knock on my door.

 **A/N: Hello world how are you today? Good. Me too. Well for all my readers I hope your enjoying this story. Anyways don't always expect me to update this soon but I've had a lot of free time lately so it started writing. See ya soon luvs**


	3. Chapter 3

√ **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. This chapter will have some mention of teen pregnancy and rape. Also I wrote this very fast so I didn't check for spelling and grammar soo i apologize in advance.**

 **Jace POV**

"It's open Alec."

"How did you know it's me?"

"Iz is passed out on the couch."

"Good point, so why did she tell you about the baby and not me?"

"Oh she told you? Well the only reason she did is because you weren't home and she thought that you would get mad at her."

"You know I would never get mad at her if she got raped dude."

"And you think I don't know that, tried to talk her into telling you but she wouldn't have it."

"Then what about the miscarrage when did that happen?"

"Again when you were out of town."

"I was only in Chicago for 2 days."

"that's enough time to have a miscarriage."

"Ok what else have you not told me?"  
"Where should I start? Well there was one time I had sex on your bed."

"Not that I already know that."

"Like about izzy."

"Nope."

 **Clary POV**

Today is the day Clarissa Adele Fairchild hangs out with a beautiful no goergus girl with curves and boobs while im here without any and b-cup boobs. Izzy was really nice and kind reminding me of my mom. I look at my phone and see that I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now.

*Knock Knock*

"Hey Clary, Oh my god I completely forgot sorry please come in and head up to the first room on the left go ahead and make yourself at home and ill be right."

" It's fine izzy, hey are you ok? You look really upset."

"Um accually no I'm not ok I'm going through some stuff."

"Well if you want to talk about it I'm a really good listener if you want to vent."

"I will love you forever if you let me vent and not care."

"Izzy from what I know about you I'm the only true friend that you have outside your family of course I will let you vent, let's go to your room and sit and talk and eat ice cream."

"Thank you so much Clary you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Any time Iz."

 _Time Jump_

Hearing Izzy's story about her miscarrage breaks my heart that some on would take advantage of her, it discusts me. Not to mention that she doesn't know who did it.

 _Time jump to Clary running around the block_

"Hey your Jace right?"

"Yup that's me what can I do for you little red riding hood?"

"One don't call me little red riding hood two how are you doing today goldie?"

"Ohh she's fistiy."

"oh he is a fuckboy."

"I wouldn't say a fuckboy, player yes,."

"Well then so much for a first impression have a great day Jace the player."

And I walked away without looking back

 **Izzy POV**

I just spilled my guts to Clary it felt so good to tell another human being it sucked keeping it in all this time. Now that I can get back to my normal life I should tell you a little about myself, I'm part of a dance team and I love them all so much they are my second family. My mother reached out to us a week ago and only I know about it she said that she lives in upstate New York where we grew up in our childhood home and that she had to tell us something which cant be good becaue why after 5 years would they reach out know they left us because Alec came out as gay that of ll things pushed them away it should have been when they found out that I lost my viginity at 13 when I first got my period that was a mess first it was making out then it was undressing each other in the girls bathroom of Hawkins middle school then before you know it I was doing the whole 50 shades of gray. To descriptive yeah ok I'll move on. The thet other guys found out and before you know it I was that girl every guy lost his purity to only Jace knew about that because he was the one that snitched to the teacher they didn't believe it nd sent his straight to detention that was the funniest days of my life it was amazing, but back to what I was saying why would mom and dad leave for that like we know buy 18 you have all lost your virginity I remember the day Alec came out to our parents they were fuming they called him a fag and a man whore hey told me and jace to disown him there was no way in hell we were gonna do that doe we all moved to good old Idris.

 **A/N: Good day world I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner I was super busy over the weekend I had a dance comp then I got caught up with school anyways I'm doing it later that's better than never also I would love to hear your imput good or bad so I can make this story more likeable I really don't know it's almost midnight and I'm writing this so anyway make sure to review. Love ya'll**


End file.
